Artem Altynbekov
Kokchetav, Kazakh SSR, USSR |Residence = |Education = |Occupation = Actor |Spouse = Zhanar Akhmetova (m. 1991) |Relatives = |Children = 2 |Years = 1981–2015 }}Artem Dinmukhameduly Altynbekov (Kazakh: Артем Дінмұхамедұлы Алтынбеков, Russian: Артем Динмухамедович Алтынбеков; born 30 March 1959) is a Kazakh actor. He is primarily known for his role as Taras in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). Altynbekov retired from acting and public life after the completion of Krasnovy in 2015. He now only makes sporadic appearances in Kazakhstan. Early life and education Altynbekov was born on 30 March 1959 in Kokshetau (then-Kokchetav) in the Kazakh Soviet Socialist Republic of the Soviet Union to parents Dinmukhamed Altynbekov (1924–2008) and Ayzere Massimova (1930–2014). His father worked as a factory worker, while his mother was a travel agent. The family was working-class. Altynbekov grew up in a Sunni Muslim family speaking Kazakh; he later learned Russian in school. He is the eldest of three children; his siblings include Aisha (1963–1987) and Erzhan (born 1965). In 1987, his younger sister Aisha was murdered by her ex-boyfriend after she had broken up with him. He later was arrested and executed. Altynbekov began his education in Kokshetau in 1965, later graduating with a high school diploma in 1976. After graduating, he moved to Moscow to begin an acting career. Career After moving to Moscow in the mid-1970s, Altynbekov struggled finding work as an actor. He recalls racism in the Russian film industry, with very few parts being offered to Central Asians, even to the point of white Russian actors portraying Central Asian characters instead of casting actual Central Asians. Due to his difficulties in finding work, Altynbekov worked various odd jobs in Moscow such as a bartender, waiter, truck driver, gas station attendant, and personal assistant while attempting to make it as an actor. Following his frustration with the industry in Moscow, Altynbekov returned to Kazakhstan in 1986, where he began acting in the Kazakh film industry. He appeared in the Kazakh-language films Jürgizwshi (1989), Biraz ömir sürw (1990), and Maskünem (1993), before taking a hiatus from acting to prioritize fatherhood. While on a hiatus from acting, Altynbekov began working a white-collar office job in the sales industry. In 2007, Altynbekov returned to Moscow after being cast as Taras in the Channel One Russia serial drama Krasnovy (2007–2015). The role was seen as his big break into the industry. However, after the series concluded in 2015, Altynbekov announced his retirement from acting and public life. He went on to return to Kazakhstan, and opened a small antiques store with his wife. Personal life Altynbekov began dating Kazakh pediatric nurse Zhanar Akhmetova in 1987. They became engaged in 1990, and married the following year. They have two children together; their children include son Serikbek (born 1994) and daughter Aisha (born 1997). The family moved to Moscow in 2006 due to Altynbekov's commitments to Krasnovy, but returned to Astana when the series was not filming. After its conclusion in 2015, they permanently returned to Astana. Altynbekov speaks fluent Kazakh and Russian, and is a Sunni Muslim. Filmography Main article: Artem Altynbekov filmography. Category:1959 births Category:20th-century Kazakh actors Category:21st-century Kazakh actors Category:Kazakh expatriates in Russia Category:Kazakh film actors Category:Kazakh Sunni Muslims Category:Kazakh television actors Category:Living people Category:People from Kokshetau